Unexpected Guests
by Maybe Someday
Summary: Harry returnes to Privet Drive four years after his last departure, to settle some unfinished buisness with the Dursleys. Short and sweet!


Hi there! This is just something i threw together because i really wanted to see what would happen in this situation. Hope you like it! (Clearly i dont own Harry Potter... but i wish i did!)

* * *

><p>With a soft pop that penetrated the dark and quiet street, two figures appeared out of thin air, hidden from view by shadows within the narrow alleyway. The people stood in silence for a moment, making sure that their sudden appearance hadn't caused any disturbances. Fortunately the residence of the tidy drive, who were now sitting down to their ordinary family dinners, had no idea that two very extra-ordinary people had intruded upon their suburban sanctuary.<p>

"It's so clean." Said the woman, as she peered around the corner of the alley and observed the neat garden hedges and spotless cars gleaming in the light from the street lamp.

"I told you." said the man, as he grinned at his companion.

She gave him an apprehensive look. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The man took a deep breath and thought for a moment. He had never thought of this place as a home, but however awful his memories were of the house, it had been just that, for 10 years, before Harry Potter had discovered his true destiny. And despite his regret at having to return here every summer for six more years, this act had provided an invaluable protection that, until a long stint of camping in various remote locations around the country, Harry had never fully appreciated.

"I'm sure." Harry said, as he took hold of Ginny's hand and they stepped out of the shadows, into the bright yellow light.

"I can't imagine you here, Harry." Ginny said "Everything is the same. All the houses look like each other. I can't believe you ever belonged in a place like this."

Harry chuckled and said, "I _didn't_ belong!"

"I'm glad," said Ginny still gazing around in astonishment, "It would have wasted you good looks if you were this boring."

They grinned at each other and Harry squeezed he hand a little tighter.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, "Not really. I'm only worried that they'll slam the door in my face before I get a chance to say anything. What about you? Are you Nervous?"

"No." Ginny said lazily. "Families always love me."

Harry laughed. They stopped walking only a little way down the road and Harry turned to face a pebbled path that led to a door with a large, brass number 4 on it.

"Is this it?" asked Ginny. She peered up at the house and then around at the two on either side of it. "They've really branched out here haven't they. Tried something completely new." She said sarcastically.

Grinning, Harry said "Come on." and led her to the door. He was glad that Ginny was with him, and appreciated her attempts at calming him by making jokes. She was always able to sense when he needed a little extra encouragement.

As they reached the door Harry could hear voices inside and the sound of the television. He raised his hand and knocked, a flutter of apprehension rising in the pit of his stomach. It had been almost 4 years since he had caused the Dursley to evacuate their home, and he doubted he would be greeted with a warm welcome.

At the moment of his knock, the sound of Vernon Dursleys booming voice echoed down the hall.

"Who'd be calling at this time of night… inconsiderate…Probably one of Dudleys friends…go on son, you can answer it."

Heavy foot falls were heard approaching the door. Vernon continued to shout, "And if it's anyone trying to sell us something, you can tell them to bugger off!"

"Alright Dad." said an amused sounding voice, and the door swung open to reveal a large, round man, chuckling at his father's joke.

"Hello Dudley." said Harry, smiling politely. The grin slipped from his cousins face instantly and there was a smash as the glass he had been holding in his hand fell to the ground.

Harry and Dudley stared at each other for a moment. It was hard to believe that these two men were related at all, they were so dissimilar.

"Who is it Dud?" said Vernon.

"H-Harry." said Dudley in barley more than a whisper.

"What?" Vernon shouted again.

"For goodness sake, stop shouting Vernon. What will the neighbours think?" A smaller voice came from the kitchen. "Duddikins, if we have guests," Petunia Dursley was using her most proper and polite voice now, " invite them in."

Dudley, still staring open mouthed at Harry, stepped aside to let Harry and Ginny enter the small and brightly lit hall way. The door closed behind them and Petunia stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on the apron tied around her tiny waist, saying "Well, who is it Du.." but she stopped before she finished. She let out a slight gasp and put her hands over her mouth.

"Hello Aunt Petunia. Do you mind if we come in, only for a moment?" Harry asked. Petunia was so shocked that she simply shook her head. Harry wasn't sure if she was inviting him in or not, but he gave himself the benefit of the doubt and continued on into the lounge room. Vernon raised his eyes from the television and glanced up at Harry. He gave a grunt and turned back to the football match he was watching. Then realisation dawned on this face and the old habit was forgotten, as Vernon sprang from his chair and hurried away from Harry and Ginny, who had taken seats on the couch next to his cushy armchair.

"What the devil are you doing here, boy." Vernon asked.

Harry sighed, not surprised at his less than warm greeting. Dudley and Petunia were standing in the door way. Dudley was still staring at Harry, but Petunia had switched her gaze to Ginny, who she was eyeing with curiosity. "I'm sorry to just show up out of the blue like this. I wanted to send you a letter, but then I remembered how much you hated that last time and…" Harry was smirking, but the joke had not gone over well with his uncle.

"Don't you get smart with me, boy."

"Your right, bad joke." said Harry. "but there is a real reason why I came."

"We don't have to move again do we? Because if you've gotten yourself into trouble again, I'm telling you now, my family and I…."

"I'm not in any trouble." said Harry, getting a little frustrated now.

"Well then… say what you need to say and bugger off!" Vernon shouted at Harry, but he was interrupted before his temper could rage any higher.

"Dad!" Dudley said. Every head turned to look at him, as he looked from his father to Harry and said "Just….Just give him a chance to talk, ok!"

Harry felt a wave of gratitude towards his cousin. "Ah… right, thanks Dudley."

He cleared his thought nervously. He looked around at Ginny uncertainly and she gave him an encouraging smile. He was still holding onto her hand very tightly.

"Yeah… well, um…I just came because I wanted to say something to you all." He looked around at the only thing that remained of his life before he had discovered he was a wizard. "I know I put you though a lot a few years ago and I want to say I'm sorry for all that." He hesitated for a moment. "But to be honest, you all put me through a lot for a long time so… so I guess were even." Vernon looked as if he were about to explode. Realising he didn't have much time, Harry continued in a hurry, "And I also want to thank you. I don't think you really understand how important it was for me to come back here every year. And you weren't shy in letting me know that you didn't want me, but… but you let me stay, and I'm grateful." He looked at Vernon who was staring at his shoes and muttering something that sounded like "should be bloody grateful."

There was a silence that hung in the air and the room felt more awkward than Harry had ever known it. He wasn't sure what to say next, but then Ginny gave a little cough and nudged him in the elbow.

"Oh, right." Harry said, a smile breaking across his face. "Um… this is Ginny. Ginny Weasley." Ginny gave a little wave around the room. Petunia was eyeing her even more intensely than before, her eyes lingering on the hand that was still firmly clutching Harrys.

"I've heard so much about you all." Ginny said brightly, "You have a beautiful home."

Harry appreciated her politeness, even if it was insincere. "This is the real reason why I came to see you." He said. "Ginny and I are getting married." He paused, maybe anticipating some reaction of the Dursley part, but they remained still and silent.

Harry took a deep breath and sighed loudly. He looked now at his aunt and said, "I'm starting a new life now and I don't want to start it with any regrets or loose ends. I'm happy, really happy. And I…" but he broke off as Petunia squeezed past her overlarge son and approached them, slowly. Harry watched in awe as she sat down on the chair next to Ginny, still staring, her brow furrowed.

After a moment silence, Petunia whispered, "You…look… just like her."

Ginny was amazed at being spoken to directly by the woman who Harry had described as cold and scrupulous. "Sorry?" she asked, in astonishment.

"You look like her… my sister…just like Lily."

Ginny looked around at Harry and a sad smile reached her lips. There was a tear glistening in her rich, brown eyes. Harry had seen pictures of his mother but that was nothing compared to knowing her. Harry had discovered the similarity between Ginny and his mother a long time ago, but to have it confirmed by someone who knew Lily in real life was different. He felt warmth spread through him that he could trace back to the small and soft hand he had been clutching all evening.

"We should be going." Harry said rising from the couch and heading for the door. Nobody spoke, as he pulled it open and turned back to look at the people he had once thought to be his only family. "Thanks…for listening." He closed the door behind himself and Ginny and they began to walk down the path towards the road.

"Well that wasn't so bad." said Ginny.

"Yeah… but I think they were more shocked than anything." Harry chuckled.

Ginny pulled him to a halt and put both her hands on his shoulders. "That was a really great thing you did tonight, Harry. Those people were horrible to you, but you rose above it and now you you're moving on with your life. I'm really proud of you."

"Our life," said Harry putting his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. "It's our life now. You and me together."

They broke apart and walked side by side, down the path and onto the street. They reached the alley ways, and with another faint pop, they left this place behind them, never to return again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!If you liked this one please have a look at some of my other stories. i only do one-shots and i havnt done very many but i would love some more feed back! cheers!<p>

i was inspired to write this story by the new Pottermore announcment. Who else is super excited?


End file.
